


My happy

by 2jaekisses



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M, soft!beom, they take a bath together, yea..
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 00:38:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11956053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2jaekisses/pseuds/2jaekisses
Summary: Jaebum really, really misses Youngjae after his New York trip!





	My happy

There were two knocks on the door, and Youngjae’s heart beat picked up. He looked at the _I’m here_ text and felt his hands slightly shaking. He carefully placed his phone on the coffee table and got up to answer the door when he heard his brother saying he will get it.

Ah, his older brother. He forgot that he was home tonight, he’d been so engrossed into the texting conversation that he forgot all about him and told Jaebum that he should come over tonight. He slightly panicked, he just wasted an entire evening of what could have been an amazing night with Jaebum. He tried not to think about how disappointed Jaebum will be.

But all his worries subsided when the door opened and he saw the face he’d been dying to touch for over three weeks. The soft smile that swept him off his feet, the beautiful eyes that made him feel as though there was no one else in the entire world every time he looked into them. God, he missed him. 

Jaebum and Youngjae’s brother exchanged greetings and Jaebum made his way towards Youngjae, he got closer and closer and Youngjae could smell his cologne and he wanted to stop time and just surround himself in this scent forever. 

Jaebum wrapped his arms around Youngjae, and Youngjae buried his face in Jaebum’s neck giving him small kisses, whatever he could manage without his brother noticing from the other side. He felt Jaebum squeezing him tight and he knew he missed him just as much. Eventually, they both let go of each other and started to look around the living room awkwardly. They wanted to kiss each other, drown in the other but Youngjae’s brother remained seated in front of the TV. So Youngjae took Jaebum and headed to his room, talking about some song that they were planning together. As soon as the door to Youngjae’s room closed, Jaebum wasted no time in staying far from Youngjae. His lips on Youngjae within the blink of an eye, and Youngjae didn’t mind, in fact he pulled them even closer to each other. 

Smiling into the kisses, Jaebum whispered “I miss you,” and Youngjae stopped to take a breath when he said the same thing to Jaebum. “God, you look amazing!” 

“Do I?” Youngjae bit his lips and traced his finger down Jaebum’s chest, a place he knew Jaebum was sensitive at. 

Jaebum hummed as he pulled him down on his bed and climbed over him, he gave him more slow kisses as he intertwined his fingers with Youngjae’s. Jaebum was about to kiss Youngjae’s neck, his favorite place to kiss, when they heard Youngjae’s brother call out for him. They both froze awkwardly in place, and Jaebum slowly rolled off of Youngjae, who loudly groaned. They straightened up their clothes and their hair and Youngjae went out to see why his brother was calling for him. 

“Coco won’t stop barking,” he said as the small dog hopped from his lap and circled around Youngjae’s feet. 

“Hyung, weren’t you going out tonight?” He didn’t want to sound sketchy, or desperate, or rude. But he was turned on and this was very awkward. 

“A few friends flaked, so we cancelled.”

“Hyung, Jaebum hyung came over to go over a song that we will sing for the next album. He says you intimidate him, so he can’t sing when you’re here. I already told him you weren’t going to be here. I can’t look like a liar in front of my leader.” Youngjae, with every ounce of hope he had, hoped that his brother would buy the bullshit excuse and leave. 

“That’s such a bullshit excuse,” he laughed and Youngjae though that maybe his brother knows what he and Jaebum feared, and a cold wave washed over him. “But alright.” He moved from the couch and got his jacket and simply left the apartment. 

Youngjae sat on the couch blinking at nothing when he felt the ouch dip next to him. “What happened?” Jaebum asked. 

“We’re alone,” he said cautiously, scared that his brother might come back at any moment. Jaebum moved closer to him saying something Youngjae thought sounded like ‘awesome’ but he really couldn’t focus on it because his eye was on the door lock. He slipped away just moment before Jaebum could kiss him and he got up to lock the door. Only then could he relax a little. 

“Can you relax now?” Jaebum was sitting suggestively on the couch, resting on his arm and giving Youngjae a very sinful look. He gulped and took Jaebum’s hand to make him sit up, he took his place on Jaebum’s lap and wrapped his arms around Jaebum, kissing him slowly and softly. Kissing him like they have all the time in the world, because really they do. His brother most likely went out to drink, and when he does, either alone or with his friends, he doesn’t come back until the morning. Sometimes he doesn’t come back at all. 

Youngjae moved his lips to Jaebum’s neck, playing with the hem of his shirt while he almost bit Jaebum’s neck. “Sorry,” he kissed it. “Sorry, I forgot.” He forgot that it’s summer and they couldn’t wear turtlenecks to cover up hickeys and makeup wasn’t that great when some fans have the eyes of a hawk. 

Jaebum removed his own shirt and tugged on Youngjae’s to take his off as well. “Your messy hair is adorable!” 

He frowned, “Can we not use words like ‘cute’ and ‘adorable’ when we’re trying to have sex?” 

Jaebum raised his eyebrows, “Oh, you’re trying to have sex with me?” He had his hand on his heart and almost looked like he was going to cry, “And here I thought you liked me for the amazing conversations we have!” He even wiped a fake tear from his eye. 

“I just want your dick!” Youngjae said as he unbuttoned Jaebum’s jeans, looking eager and hungry. And Jaebum laughed and Youngjae couldn’t help but feel proud whenever he made Jaebum laugh. They’ve been doing this for about three years, and it’s been great! Better than great even, Jaebum was everything Youngjae was looking for; he was gentle and rough at the same time, he listened to him, he was a shoulder to cry on, he asked him advice and he listened to Youngjae’s opinions and made him feel important. Jaebum made him feel like he mattered, and he tried to return the favor with everything he had. They were compatible in so many ways, yet they were also different in many ways. Jaebum was hot headed and quick tempered where Youngjae was patient and gentle, Jaebum was quiet when Youngjae was loud and obnoxious. Youngjae was annoying when he tries to be funny and Jaebum is the one that keeps him under control from going overboard with his stupid jokes. One look from his leader can make him settle down from the loudest and deepest laugh. 

“You can have whatever you want, baby boy,” at the nickname, something switched in Youngjae. He grabbed a fistful of Jaebum’s shirt and guided him to his room once again. He locked the door, for an extra precaution, and pushed Jaebum on his bed, once again. He worked his kisses on Jaebum from his neck to his toned abdomen, and he slid his tongue down the muscles and listened to Jaebum’s beautiful moans and hard breathing. He loved Jaebum’s voice and how vocal he was in bed, he actually has a recording of Jaebum for his own personal use during times when they couldn’t be together like during his trip to New York. 

“Enough with the teasing, Jae,” Youngjae looked up and saw Jaebum with a red face.

“Ask and you shall receive!” He looked up at him and winked and saw Jaebum’s mouth hang open. 

**

They were in Youngjae’s bed, under the covers with Youngjae resting against Jaebum and Jaebum’s arms were wrapped around Youngjae. It all looked very domestic! Youngjae loved it.

“Don’t go abroad for that long again,” Jaebum whispered before kissing Youngjae’s head and tightening his hold on him. Youngjae couldn’t fight the smile that forced its way onto his lips. He loved it when Jaebum got sappy. Despite his tough guy persona, Jaebum is a big softie, and Youngjae was the only one who got to see how gentle and soft he really be. This is one of those times. “I think the bath is ready,” Youngjae looked up at him and saw him smiling down, so he nodded. He was too tired to move, thank Jaebum missing him so much that they on for a few rounds, but he tried his best. 

Finally, Jaebum gave up and swept him off his feet. He carried him to the bathroom and Youngjae didn’t complain, he just buried his face in Jaebum’s neck and took in his after scent. 

When they got to the bathroom, Jaebum set him on the floor and Youngjae looked around. He saw candles, rose petals (which he didn’t know he had in his place) in the water, and massage oils. He looked at Jaebum and saw a small proud smile on his face and, okay, he definitely has the softest boyfriend on the entire planet! 

“Come on,” Jaebum softly said and extended his hand for Youngjae to take. He stepped in the hot water and winced, “It’s okay,” it’ll get better soon enough. Jaebum followed Youngjae in and sat behind him in the tub. He gently pushed Youngjae back, and he wrapped his arms around him, kissing the the side of his face, bringing a body wash and slowly rubbing Youngjae’s chest. “I’m sorry I was so rough tonight, baby,” Youngjae could barely hear him. “I just missed you so much,” he said between kissed to Youngjae’s shoulders and the back of his neck which made him giggle more. “And you’re so beautiful, I couldn’t help myself.”

Sure, this went on far longer than their usual time, and sure it was rougher than what Youngjae was used to, but he wasn’t opposed to it. Yes, Jaebum was rough, but he was also extremely gentle, like he always is after sex. And besides, after waiting three weeks it felt good to finally get all the pent up tension out. He reached his arm up and brought Jaebum’s neck closer, turned to him and connected their lips close to his “I loved it,” he kissed him softly and slowly and he felt light as clouds. 

“Good,” he heard Jaebum say before he poured a little bit of water from a pitcher on Youngjae’s hair and began shampooing it. 

“You’re so good to me,” Youngjae whispered. He was falling asleep, Jaebum’s hands in his hair felt incredible. But he didn’t want to sleep, he wanted to return the favor and make him feel as good as he’s feeling right now. Jaebum deserved it, he deserved the world. 

“Because I love you,” they’ve been together for three years, they’re used saying ‘I love yous’ to each other all the time. But there was something in the way Jaebum said it, it set a deep desire in Youngjae. So he sat up and turned to face Jaebum, all sleep gone from his eyes. Jaebum cupped his face, he looked at him like he was looking at the stars and Youngjae was close to tears. “I love you!” He brought their lips together but Youngjae stopped the kiss before it began. “Something the matter?”

“I’m in love with you,” he thought it would be hard to say, but it rolled off his tongue. It felt like he’s said it a million times before, and in some way he has, he just never meant it to this extent. This time it meant everything that he wished he had the guts to say. He wanted to spend the rest of his time with Jaebum but he also didn’t want to scare him, but Jaebum said it first and he couldn’t help saying it back. He’d wanted to say it for years, because from the first time he met Jaebum, he was head over heels for him.

Jaebum’s smile really was out of this world! It was beautiful, and comforting, and soft, and just for Youngjae. 

They kissed, and it wasn’t one of those quick and heated kisses. Oh no, they took their time exploring each others’ mouths, getting a taste of each other, swallowing each others’ taste. Youngjae loved it, he loved every second of any moment where he is in Jaebum’s arms and kissing Jaebum. There was something about the way Jaebum held him, something secure. It almost felt like Jaebum never wanted to let go of Youngjae, and it made the younger giggle in fulfillment. He felt loved. 

“What’s funny?” Jaebum was looking at him with worried and curious eyes. 

“It’s nothing,” Youngjae waved it off and leaned in to continue their passionate session. 

“You just laughed while we were kissing, of course it’s something,” Youngjae could see Jaebum getting flustered, and maybe he thought Youngjae was laughing at him. 

“You just… make me really happy!” He hoped the confession would be enough for Jaebum, and when he laced his fingers with Youngjae’s he knew that it was. “You know,” Youngjae squeezed Jaebum’s hand, he looked at Jaebum, who looked like he was over the moon with all the soft smiles. “I’m really happy right now,” he hoped Jaebum would get the hint.

“I am too,” he kissed the younger’s jaw and the younger huffed loudly enough for the leader to hear. “What’s wrong?” he cooed. 

“I’m really happy!” so to give a more obvious hint, Youngjae pointed to his groin and Jaebum laughed. “Don’t laugh at me,” he pouted.

“Youngjae, you are so cute!” Jaebum gently pushed Youngjae against the bath wall and his hand began working on his happy boyfriend. “I did this for you so you’d relax from all the sex we had, and now you want me to jerk you off? All my hard work always goes to waste,” Jaebum was faking complaints so that Youngjae would return this favor. So he positioned himself closer to his hyung and took him in his hand. “What are you doing?” he asked after taking his hand off him. 

“I want to do something for you.”

“Just sit there and look pretty, that’s all I need!” he kissed Youngjae before pushing him against the wall once again. And Jaebum was happy just listening to Youngjae’s voice and watching his beautiful lips. 

Once they were done Jaebum conditioned Youngjae’s hair, and Youngjae was still getting sleepy, he massaged his back and his shoulders, he sat in front of Youngjae and massaged his legs and feet. If he was being honest with himself, Youngjae felt as if his body was brand new! 

Who knew that Jaebum knew how to do all that?! 

“All done, baby,” Jaebum held his hand for Youngjae to take so they could get out of the now cold bath. He didn’t allow Youngjae to do anything, he was the one who dried his hair and his body, he even set some clothes out for him to change into. He found something for himself as well and Youngjae felt another giggle coming out, but neither of them commented on it. They borrowed clothes from each other too many times to know that it makes Youngjae incredibly happy to see Jaebum in his clothes. 

Jaebum got in bed and patted the spot next to him for Youngjae to snuggle in. And once he was in, Jaebum opened up his arms and Youngjae was against his chest. They were cozy, and warm wrapped around each other. They loved each other and they were truly happy. 

“Wait!” Youngjae got up in a panic.

“What’s wrong?”

“Our clothes are on the couch, if hyung comes home tonig-“

“I’ll go get them,” Jaebum patted Youngjae’s shoulder and told him to go back to sleep, but he couldn’t sleep before Jaebum came back.

“I can’t believe we almost made that mistake!” Youngjae muffled against Jaebum.

**

Jaebum left early in the morning, before Youngjae’s brother came home. Since Youngjae was up, he thought he’d made breakfast. And in the middle of eating, his brother showed up, hungover and barely awake. He headed to his room without a hello. 

“You better cover up those hickeys or fangirls will kill you!”

And that’s how Youngjae almost choked on his egg.

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I wrote for ChoiYoungjaeNetwork's countdown to youngjae's birthday on tumblr. Today's letter was J. So.. J for Jaebum!


End file.
